1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutoff valve control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pipeline of oil or gas of a plant facility includes a cutoff valve such as ball valve to rapidly cutoff the pipeline when the facility is in an abnormal state. The cutoff valve is maintained once one year with a full stroke operation test (from a full open state to a full close state) after the cutoff valve is installed in the plant facility in order to inspect presence of a failure.
The full close state of the cutoff valve causes a shutdown of the plant facility and prevents a routine operation. The test operation of the cutoff valve is thus not carried out during the routine operation. The applicant of the present invention developed a cutoff valve control apparatus capable of diagnosing and predicting the presence of the failure of the apparatus during the routine operation without shutdown of the plant facility (JP 2009-092110 A).
A failure diagnosis of the installed cutoff valve control apparatus is already developed. When an emergency cutoff valve is installed in the pipeline of the plant facility, it is required to achieve the failure diagnosis of the cutoff valve.
A variety of setting of the cutoff valve control apparatus including such as the cutoff valve and the control device is achieved when the cutoff valve control apparatus is installed in the pipeline of the plant facility. It is necessary to diagnose presence of the failure of the respective devices of the cutoff valve control apparatus at the test operation when the apparatus is installed.